HACIA UN FUTURO INCIERTO
by YING FA AKAI KUROI
Summary: Ella se fue muy lejos, con el viento en la cara y la luna como únicos testigos de su partida ella se llevo un corazón roto y un deseo entre esos vestigios llenos de tristeza y soledad al que se le podría llamar corazón , ellos nunca supieron cuando se fue ni el motivo de su uida y nunca lo sabrían por que no la verían regresar en mucho tiempo.


Notas de la autora: les pido una disculpa, sé que me he ausentado durante 4 largos años de mi historia y la verdad se me complico todo además de estudiar la universidad, les notifico que estoy en proceso de escritura del capítulo 7 de olas de verdad y de mentira, quizá no pueda actualizar tan rápido como yo quisiera pero seguiré con la historia, mientras las recompenso con este pequeño oneshot el cual aún no decido si será una historia completa. Se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración así que espero la disfruten. Los personajes no son míos, son de su autor Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es 100% de mi cabeza loca.

 **HACIA UN FUTURO INCIERTO**

Ella se sentía tan sola, observaba como cada sentimiento que tenía hacia un hombre que no la valoraba, no la entendía, que ni siquiera una miraba le dirigía se casaba con otra. Desde niños se conocían, los tres eran muy buenos amigos, aun recordaba como se conocieron.

*******************FLASH BACK**********************

Era una tarde tan linda, un sol tan brillante y que brindaba calor a todos los que estuvieran afuera de su casa, dos niñas jugaban en una playa con unos vestidos que les llegaban a tapar los pies de tan largos que eran, ellas eran Kagome y Kikio d años respectivamente cuando a lo lejos pudieron ver a un niño en la playa, como no vieron a nadie cerca de el se acercaron.

Kikio… ¿Crees que este muerto?

No creo Kagome, Su pecho aún se mueve, pero es muy raro que este solo.

Puede ser que lo atacaron, recuerda que nuestro padre nos dijo que han habido muchos asaltos

Puede ser una posibilidad, pero su ropa no me agrada.

¿Por qué o dices hermana? Yo pienso que es lindo y el como este vestido es lo de menos, no importa si sean ropas lujosas como las de nosotras o si son pobres como las de un campesino, lo importante es ayudarlo.

Digo que no me agradan por la arracada que trae en la oreja pero tienes razón, ahí que ayudarlo. Ve por papa yo te espero aquí.

¿Qué pasa si te ataca o si no esta solo o si…?

(Kikio la interrumpe) Basta Kagome no me pasara nada corre rápido a la casa y ve por ayuda recuerda que puede estar herido.

Si, ya voy (sale corriendo)

****************** FIN DEL FLASH BACK*********************************

Ese fue el día en que inicio todo, ella a pesar de haber sido una niña muy curiosa se consideraba su única amuga, quien mejor lo conocía y entendía, que ilusa era al pensar que el sentía lo mismo que ella, que en algún momento el le entregaría su corazón. Ella lo conocía a tal punto de saber cuando se enojaba, su comida favorita y su origen. Ella sabia que su nombre era Inuyasha Taisho, que era hijo de una campesina de nombre Isayoi y de un pirata llamado Inutaisho y que tenía un medio hermano llamado sesshomaru, que tenía nueve años y que el día que lo encontraron fue por que días antes el barco de su padre había tenido un confrontamiento con un barco enemigo y el había caído al mar. Ahora ella se preguntaba si el mantener el amor hacia él tantos años de verdad había valido la pena.

**************************FLASH BACK**********************************

Ya habían pasado seis años desde que lo encontraron, el conde Yue Higurashi había acogido al muchacho como a un hijo y lo había educado como tal era como su padrino. A muchas de sus amistades se les hacia muy extraño el muchacho ya que con su pelo plateado era muy común que llamara la atención al ser tan diferente al resto de la familia pero con el tiempo la gente dejo de hablar.

(Se acerca lentamente a la muchacha) Kagome

(Con una mano en su pecho mientras un objeto caía al piso) Inuyasha me espantaste, eres un idiota.

Kagome ese no es un lenguaje que una señorita deba utilizar, ya no eres una niña. (Inclinándose parra levantar el abanico que a la joven se le había caído)

Tu tampoco eres un niño, tienes quince años y tienes una actitud muy infantil ¿Qué no sabes q no es correcto asustar a una señorita?

Pero yo no veo a ninguna.

(Pegándole con el abanico)¡ Eres un idiota!

Y tu una niña gritona

Inuyasha deja de decirle niña a Kagome sabes que no le gusta y tu Kagome deja de expresarte y de comportarte así, una dama no da esos espectáculos

Lo siento hermana pero el me exaspera y me molesta a diario.

(Con cara de enamorado) No la volveré a molestar Kikio ¿Puedo acompañarte al jardín mientras lees?

Sera un placer, por cierto, mama te está buscando kagome.

*************************FIN DEL FLASH BACK***********************************

A pesar de observar el atardecer apartada de tan alegre celebración, hoy había perdido al amor de su vida, hoy se sentía de mil maneras excepto feliz, siempre se dijo que si la persona que amaba estaba con otra y era feliz ella también lo seria pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así, se sentía la mujer más desdichada, la más triste del mundo. El atardecer iba muriendo para darle paso a la noche y ella sabía que muy pronto tendría que irse, así que procedió a llamar a sus padres al despacho, se despidió de ellos diciendo que los extrañaría y que no se les dijera nada a tan feliz pareja, Yue y Naomi Higurashi no estaban muy felices con la decisión que había tomado su hija menor pero trataron de entenderla y apoyarla esperando en el fondo de su corazón que ella fuera feliz con alguien que pudiera amarla.

Mientras la joven subía a un carruaje que la llevaría a un puerto donde tomaría un viaje que la llevaría muy lejos de ahí, mientras que una feliz pareja se decía mientras bailaban lo mucho que se amaban sin darse cuenta que alguien se iva de sus vidas quizás para nunca más volver.

El carruaje se alejaba poco a poco de ese lugar, un lugar al que ya no podría regresar dentro de mucho tiempo.

(Lloraba) Ojala hubiera tenido el valor de decirte cuanto te amaba, de despedirme de ustedes pero es lo mejor, no quiero ser la causa de su tristeza, adiós mi amado Inuyasha, sé que mi hermana te ara muy feliz y espero poder olvidarme de ti. Les deseo la mejor de las dichas y espero que este viaje me ayude a olvidarme de este amor que me mata por dentro.

El viaje al puerto había sido muy corto o así le había parecido al no ser consciente de ello, con el corazón destrozado ella subía al barco en el cual le esperaba un destino incierto, quizás un destino lleno de aventura y quizás de un nuevo amor, el barco poco a poco se alejaba de la costa

( Mientras se sujetaba del barandal de la popa del barco mientras el aire salado tocaba su piel) Ahora me siento tan libre, triste y rota pero libre (lentamente desato su largo cabello azulado dejándolo libre) tan libre como el viento, libre como un ave, de ahora en adelante te olvidare.

Y asiendo esa promesa al viento y a la luna los cuales serían de ahora en adelante en ese largo viaje su única compañía se fue a su camarote a descansar ya que un largo viaje la esperaba.


End file.
